Erreur de transplanage
by aakaraly maariigul
Summary: Harry a perdu son duel contre Voldemort. Hermione est devenue l'esclave des Lestrange au manoir Malefoy. Un soir, lors d'une fête, la jeune femme exécute un sortilège qui la propulse à Fairy Tail.
1. Chapter 1

**Salut, c'est ma première fanfiction que je publie... Essayez d'être indulgents :)**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **Prologue**

Il faisait sombre dehors. Une épaisse brume grise flottait au-dessus du sol de la propriété de la famille Malefoy. L'atmosphère oppressante était sans aucun doute due à la présence de quelques détraqueurs affectés à la surveillance du domaine. Dans le manoir, la fête battait son plein. Depuis la fin de la bataille de Poudlard, la défaite du Survivant et la fuite de celui-ci en compagnie de plusieurs membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, les mangemorts avaient pris l'habitude de célébrer leur « victoire » aussi souvent que possible.

Dans un coin de la salle de bal, Hermione Granger regardait d'un œil agacé les invités richement vêtus qui se déhanchaient sur la piste de danse, se crêpaient le chignon ou se goinfraient au buffet installé non-loin de la scène où se produisaient en ce moment le groupe très populaire des Bizarr' Sisters.

Quand Harry avait pris la fuite suite à son duel contre Voldemort, la jeune femme n'avait pas eu la chance de réussir à le suivre. Elle avait rapidement été arrêtée puis conduite de force avec les autres nés-moldus dans la grande salle où ils avaient été triés avant d'être attribués à différentes familles de Sangs-Purs. C'est comme ça que la Griffondor s'était retrouvée au service de Bellatrix et Rodolphus Lestrange, lesquels avaient élu domicile dans la demeure de Lucius Malefoy.

Hermione rejeta une de ses mèches brunes, mal coiffées et sales derrière son dos. Elle avait beaucoup maigri depuis qu'elle était l'esclave du meilleur lieutenant de Voldemort. La robe grise et recouverte de diverses taches difficile à identifier qu'elle portait semblait beaucoup trop large pour elle et découvrait une de ses épaules décharnées. Les parties visibles de son corps et certaines parcelles son visage étaient couvertes d'ecchymoses et de meurtrissures. La vie était dure pour elle depuis sa capture. Les punitions de Bellatrix se révélaient, sans surprises ,particulièrement cruelles quand la femme estimait qu'Hermione avait mal fait son travail. La lionne ne rêvait que d'une chose, réussir à fuir cet enfer et rejoindre Harry et la résistance à la Chaumière aux Coquillages, chez Bill et Fleur.

Et ce rêve, Hermione allait peut-être pouvoir le concrétiser ce soir. Mais pour cela il fallait qu'elle attende le moment du traditionnel discours des maitres de maison pour pouvoir s'éclipser discrètement. En effet, lors d'une de ses escapades nocturnes à travers le manoir, elle avait découvert, parmi les livres de magie noire, un grimoire sur de nombreux sorts oubliés. La jeune femme avait ramené l'ouvrage dans son cagibi et l'avait feuilleté. Elle y avait trouvé un sortilège intéressant de transplanage augmenté qui pourrait peut-être lui permettre de passer les barrières anti-transplanage du domaine.

« _On se tourne les pouces, la sang de bourbe ?_ , ricana une voix aigüe à sa droite, _Je ne pense pas que les esclaves soient autorisés à profiter de la fête comme tu le fais, Granger !_ »

« _Pour ta gouverne, Parkinson, je ne me tourne pas les pouces !_ , répondit Hermione d'un ton acerbe en regardant son interlocutrice dans les yeux avec une pointe de défi, _Madame Lestrange m'a demandé de rester à proximité au cas où elle aurait besoin de mes services ! Je ne fais que suivre les ordres…_ »

« _Qui t'a permis de me parler sur ce ton, la vermine ?! Je crois que je vais devoir te rappeler où se trouve ta place !_ »

La giffle résonna dans toute la salle. Les têtes se tournèrent vers les deux jeunes femmes alors que Bellatrix approchait d'un pas furieux dans leur direction, son visage couvert de vilaines taches rouges et la mâchoire contractée par l'énervement.

« _Que se passe-t-il ici ?!_ , vociféra le bras droit du seigneur des Ténèbres, _Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait, sale sang de bourbe ?! N'as-tu pas fini de me faire honte, petite trainée ?!_ »

« _Désolée, madame,_ s'excusa l'esclave, les yeux baissés et les dents serrées, _Je ne voulais pas vous poser des problèmes…_ »

Elle détestait ça. Elle détestait devoir se soumettre à cette folle, mais elle n'avait pas le choix si elle voulait survivre et elle ne comptait pas mourir avant d'avoir pu aider Harry à vaincre Voldemort et à gagner la guerre !

« _Je n'en ai rien à faire de tes excuses ! Dégage dans ton cagibi ! Je m'occuperai de ta punition plus tard !_ »

« _Bien, madame…_ »

La jeune brune s'inclina et se retira. C'était sa chance ! Une fois arrivée dans le salon principal, au lieu de tourner à droite vers l'escalier menant aux caves, elle tourna à gauche en direction de la porte à double battant barrant l'accès à la bibliothèque. L'accès était protégé contre les sortilèges de déverrouillage et d'explosion, mais la personne qui avait établi les protections n'avait visiblement pas pensé à poser des barrières pour éviter que la serrure ne soit forcée à la manière moldue.

Hermione sortit une tige de fer, fabriquée à partir d'un ressort du vieux matelas qui lui servait de lit, et entrepris de crocheter la serrure comme elle l'avait fait plusieurs fois depuis son arrivée au manoir. Il y eu un déclic. C'était ouvert ! Il était temps de se tirer de cet endroit effroyable et de retrouver les autres !

« _Granger… »_

La Griffondor se figea. Oh non, c'est pas vrai ! Cette voix trainante, elle n'avait pas eu de mal à la reconnaître. Elle s'était moquée d'elle et l'avait copieusement insultée toute sa scolarité. La née-moldue se tourna lentement vers son interlocuteur, l'angoisse lui retournant l'estomac. Son regard chocolat se planta dans les yeux gris acier du jeune garçon aux cheveux blonds qui lui faisait face.

« _Ma… Malefoy ?_ »

« _Tu essaie de t'échapper n'est-ce pas ?_ »

« _Je… non… je…_ »

« _Ne te fatigue pas, Granger… J'ai trouvé tes notes sur une formule de transplanage améliorée dans tes affaires à la cave…_ »

Merde ! Non ! Pourquoi il avait fallu que Drago Malefoy soit allé mettre son nez dans son cagibi ?! Elle allait crever si Bellatrix et les autres l'apprenaient !

« _Si tu as peur que je te dénonce à ma tante, je peux te rassurer tout de suite… Je n'en ai pas l'intention… J'ai même quelque chose qui pourrait t'aider…_ »

Sous le regard soupçonneux d'Hermione, le fils unique de Lucius sortit une baguette de l'intérieur de sa cape. La jeune femme la reconnut tout de suite. C'était la sienne !

« _Ma baguette !_ , s'exclama-t-elle en s'en saisissant, _Où l'as-tu trouvée ?_ »

« _Ma tante la conservait dans ses appartements,_ répondit le Serpentard, _Je l'ai volée quand elle m'a demandé d'aller lui chercher le collier que le maitre lui a acheté pour la féliciter de ses exploits durant la bataille de Pourdlard… Elle tenait à le porter aujourd'hui puisqu'il avait annoncé sa présence à la fête en fin de soirée..._ »

Les yeux brillant d'excitation, l'esclave se précipita à l'intérieur de la bibliothèque., plantant Drago là. Avec l'aide de sa baguette, cela allait être d'autant plus facile de réaliser d'enclencher le rituel qui lui permettrait de retrouver sa liberté.

Avant de commencer, elle se tourna vers le garçon qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte et la fixait, les yeux brillant de larmes contenues, et murmura :

« _Merci_ »

« _Je suis désolé… d'avoir été trop lâche pour t'aider alors que tu souffrais entre les mains de Bellatrix… Je ne te demande pas de me pardonner… Juste…_ »

« _Je te pardonne… Tu mérites que je te laisse une nouvelle chance après ce que tu viens de faire pour moi… Merci, Drago, vraiment…_ »

« _De rien… Hermione_ »

 **A suivre...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Voici le premier chapitre de ce crossover Harry Potter Fairy Tail. Merci à tous ceux qui ont pris la peine de cliquer sur le Prologue et qui en plus ont décidé de suivre cette toute première histoire ^^**

 **Dans ce chapitre, Hermione va faire son apparition à Fairy Tail.**

 **Chapitre 1**

Il y avait un problème quelque part, elle devait avoir commis une erreur dans le sortilège. Cela n'aurait pas dû se passer comme ça. Elle n'aurait pas dû se retrouver aussi loin de Londres. Elle était pourtant certaine d'avoir tout fait correctement, alors où avait-elle bien pu se planter ?

Quand Hermione avait enclenché le sort, elle avait tout de suite ressenti cette impression, familière au transplanage, d'être tirée par le nombril. Une forte lumière blanche l'avait aveuglée et une sensation désagréable de nausée lui avait retourné l'estomac. Puis, la jeune lionne s'était sentie chuter. Cela lui avait paru durer des heures, comme si elle tombait dans un gouffre sans fin.

Son dos heurta violemment une surface dure, une vive douleur lui fit pousser un gémissement plaintif et un liquide poisseux commença à se répandre sous elle. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre qu'elle saignait… Ses blessures les plus récentes, vestiges de la dernière punition que lui avait fait subir Bellatrix, avaient dû se rouvrir.

Ses paupières lui paraissaient si lourdes, elle ne parvenait pas à les soulever, même en y mettant toute la volonté du monde. Elle n'avait aucun moyen de savoir où elle se trouvait, mais une chose était sûre, elle avait quitté son monde. L'énergie magique qu'elle captait en ce moment semblait beaucoup trop différente pour qu'elle soit encore sur Terre.

Elle luttait pour rester un minimum consciente, mais elle se sentait de plus en plus tourner de l'oeil. Hermione finit par totalement sombrer dans l'inconscience.

 **Un peu avant l'apparition d'Hermione**

Le jour était déjà bien avancé quand l'équipe composée de Natsu, Erza, Lucy, Grey et Happy rentrèrent dans le bâtiment de la guilde de Fairy Tail. Tous les cinq venaient juste de terminer une mission à Crocus afin de permettre à Lucy de payer son loyer du mois grâce à la récompense non-négligeable de 3 000 000 de joyaux. Malheureusement, les choses ne s'étaient pas vraiment passées comme prévu- pour ne pas changer- et une bonne partie de la récompense avait servi à payer les réparations pour les dégâts causés par Natsu lors de la mission.

« _Un jus d'orange, s'il-te-plais, Mirajane_ , demanda Lucy en s'asseyant au bar, _Il fait chaud, je n'en peux plus…_ »

« _Je t'apporte ça tout de suite, Lucy_ , chantonna la barmaid de Fairy Tail de sa voix douce et cristaline.

La mage blonde remercia la sœur de Lissana d'un sourire aimable avant de devoir se baisser en catastrophe afin d'éviter un objet volant non-identifié qui avait manqué de peu de lui exploser le crâne.

« _Comment font ces idiots pour trouver la force de se battre par une chaleur pareille !_ », râla l'héritère Heartfilia en se saisissant du verre que lui tendait Mirajane.

« _Tu sais bien que rien ne les arrête_ , sourit la mage de rang S, _Comment s'est passée votre mission ?_ »

« _Oui… Si on ne fait pas attention au fait que Natsu a encore fait des siennes et détruit la moitié d'un quartier de Crocus…_ »

« _Dis-toi que ça aurait pu être pire. Il aurait pu détruire un quartier entier._ »

« _Rien n'empêche qu'à cause de cet imbécile, je n'ai pas de quoi payer mon loyer ! Encore !_ »

« _Arrête de te plaindre…_ , ricana Happy en voletant autour de la tête de la blonde, _T'es lourde, Lucy !_ »

« _Sale matou ! Tu…_ »

La constellationiste n'eut pas l'occasion de terminer sa phrase. Une lumière blanche aveuglante envahit la salle, faisant stopper la bagarre improvisée qui l'animait. Un bruit sourd retentit en même temps que le flash disparu. Là, sous le regard étonné des mages de Fairy Tail, une jeune femme gisait sur le sol de la guilde, une mare de sang se formant lentement autour d'elle.

Il fallut quelques minutes avant que quelqu'un ne réagisse. Erza fut celle qui se réveilla la première. Elle hurla à Elfman d'emmener l'inconnue à l'infirmerie où la femme aux cheveux écarlates les suivit en compagnie de Wendy.

Dans l'auberge, le silence avait pris place. Tous s'étaient figés, encore choqué par ce qu'il venait de se passe. Une fille venait-elle vraiment d'apparaitre au milieu de la guilde ou la chaleur leur avait-elle cramé le cerveau ?

« _Je peux savoir ce que tu as foutu, la flammèche ?!_ », finit par grogner Grey à l'adresse de son rival qui s'était statufié, le poing en l'air.

« _Pourquoi c'est moi que tu accuses, le Glaçon ?!_ , s'énerva Natsu en changeant de position, prêt à frapper le mage de glace, _J'te signale que je ne connais pas cette fille ! J'ai rien à voir là-dedans !_ »

« _Il faut quand même avouer que quand il y a ce genre de problèmes, c'est souvent à cause toi,_ intervint Evergreen en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez, _Tu es un vrai aimant à ennuis…_ »

Cette remarque fut le signal de départ d'une nouvelle bagarre destructrice, engagée- comme toujours- par Natsu, Grey et Gajeel.

Pendant ce temps, dans l'infirmerie, Wendy terminait de soigner la jeune inconnu, les larmes aux yeux :

« _C'est horrible, Erza… Elle a de nombreuses blessures et elles ne sont pas toutes dues à son atterrissage… Des fractures mal soignées, des hématomes, des lacérations… Elle a été torturée, Erza…_ »

« _Mon Dieu…_ », s'exclama la reine des fées en cachant sa bouche avec ses mains, visiblement choquée.

« _Mais ce n'est pas le pire… Je crois que c'est une esclave…_ »

« _Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ?_ »

« _Elle est visiblement sous-alimentée et… des marques sur ses chevilles et ses poignets me laissent penser qu'elle a été enchaînée… Il y a aussi… ce symbole creusé au fer rouge sur son bras droit… Une sorte de serpent surmonté de ce qui a l'air d'être des initiales… BL…_ »

Erza serra les poings en observant le visage crispé de la jeune femme allongée dans le lit à côté d'elle. La fille devait sans doute faire un cauchemar. La mage de rang S en avait connu des fous dangereux, des criminel… Elle-même avait été réduite en esclavage, des années auparavant… Mais la mage en armure ne supportait toujours pas de voir des gens souffrir, qu'ils se retrouvent privés de leur liberté à cause d'hommes vils et cruels qui prenaient plaisir à causer le malheur des autres.

Fairy Tail devait aider cette fille… Coûte que coûte…

 **Je ne suis pas tellement satisfaite de ce chapitre, mais il s'agit surtout d'une introduction avant que l'histoire ne débute vraiment. N'hésitez pas à commenter si vous le souhaitez.**

 **Merci d'avoir eu le courage de lire ce second chapitre jusqu'au bout.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Salut ! Désolée pour le retard, je devais publier ce chapitre le week-end dernier, mais j'ai eu quelques contre temps.**

 **Voilà enfin le chapitre 2 ! Au programme, le réveil d'Hermione !**

 **Merci à** **Ange** **pour sa review.**

 **Chapitre 2**

Hermione remua doucement. Son corps, qui la faisait souffrir en permanence depuis son enlèvement par les mangemorts, lui paressait plus léger et détendu. Elle ressentait à peine de légers picotements à certains endroits.

La sensation douce d'un drap sous ses doigts lui indiquait qu'elle était allongée dans un lit. Qui que soit la personne chez qui elle avait atterri, elle ne semblait pas lui vouloir de mal… du moins pas tout de suite.

D'ailleurs… où se trouvait-elle exactement ? Elle se rappelait avoir heurté violemment le sol, puis la sensation chaude du sang s'écoulant dans son dos et ensuite… plus rien, le noir total. Elle avait dû perdre connaissance. Elle n'avait qu'une certitude, le monde où elle se trouvait en ce moment n'était pas le sien… L'énergie magique qu'elle captait était très différente de celle qui flottait dans l'air habituellement.

« _Erza !_ , s'exclama la voix douce et inconnue d'une jeune fille alors qu'une personne se rapprochait précipitamment de la jeune sorcière, _Elle se réveille !_ »

« _Tu en es certaine, Wendy ?_ , interrogea une voix féminine aux intonations infiniment plus sévères que la première, _Ça fait deux semaines_ _qu'elle est dans le coma et Polyussica nous a assuré qu'elle risquait de mettre plusieurs mois avant de reprendre conscience… Son corps est beaucoup trop affaibli…_ »

« _Je t'assure qu'elle a bougé !_ »

« _Heu… Excusez-moi…_ »

Hermione fut surprise elle-même par le son de sa voix rendue faible et rocailleuse. Elle se racla la gorge avant de poursuivre, ouvrant péniblement les yeux :

« _Puis-je savoir où je me trouve et qui vous êtes ?_ »

La lionne cligna plusieurs fois des paupières afin d'éclaircir sa vue trouble. Elle se trouvait dans ce qui semblait être une infirmerie. A côté du lit aux draps blancs sur lequel elle était allongée, deux personnes la fixaient, les yeux ronds.

La première était une jeune fille de pas plus de douze ans. Elle avait de longs cheveux bleu foncé maintenus attachés par deux nattes. Elle avait l'air plutôt gentille… En tout cas, Hermione sentait qu'elle n'avait pas à la craindre.

La seconde, en revanche, ne lui inspirait pas confiance. Il s'agissait d'une femme aux cheveux écarlates et au visage sévère, habillée d'une armure complète. Son regard froid fit frissonner la sorcière qui, par réflexe, se recroquevilla sur elle-même.

« _Erza !_ , gronda la fille aux cheveux bleus, _Arrête de la fixer comme ça ! Tu lui fais peur !_ »

« _Ho, excuse-moi…_ , murmura la mage de rang S, un air penaud sur le visage, _Je m'appelle Erza Scarlett et voici Wendy Marvell. Nous sommes toutes les deux des mages de la guilde de Fairy Tail où tu te trouves actuellement…_ »

« _Guilde ? Mages ? Vous voulez dire comme… des sorciers ?_ », questionna Hermione en se détendant légèrement face au changement d'attitude de la femme à l'armure.

« _Si ce n'est pas indiscret… Je souhaiterais savoir d'où vous venez…_ »

« _Je viens de…_ »

Elle se stoppa brusquement. Elle ne savait pas qui étaient ces personnes et, même si elles ne paraissaient pas être des criminelles dangereuses, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de prendre le risque de leur en révéler trop. Elle ne devait pas oublier qu'elle venait de s'évader de chez l'une des plus dangereuses meurtrières connues.

La brune pris une grande inspiration et continua :

« _En vérité… Je l'ignore… Je me suis enfuie grâce à une magie ancienne qui m'a téléportée de manière aléatoire… mais je ne sais même pas où j'étais retenue prisonnière… Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je ne tiens pas à y retourner…_ »

Hermione espérait que ce demi-mensonge passerait. Les filles face à elle semblaient plutôt intelligentes.

« _Je comprends,_ la rassura Wendy en souriant gentiment, coupant court à ses pensée, _Quel est ton nom ?_ »

« _Hermione Granger…_ »

« _Eh bien, Hermione, je suis heureuse de faire ta connaissance !_ »

« _De même_ »

« _Ne t'en fais pas, tu es en sécurité ici !_ »

« _Merci beaucoup, Wendy_ »

Bien qu'occupée à remercier le plus chaleureusement possible la dragon slayer, Hermione ne manqua pas le regard suspicieux que lui jeta Erza. Si la petite fille avait gobé sans problème son histoire, cela n'était visiblement pas le cas de la mage chevalier.

L'amie d'Harry n'eut pas le temps de se pencher plus sur cette question. La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit violemment, laissant passer une tornade rose bonbon :

« _Salut ! T'es réveillée alors ?! Je savais pas !_ », s'exclama Natsu à l'adresse de la lionne.

« _T'aurais fait quoi si ça avait pas été le cas, baka ?_ , grogna Grey en entrant à son tour, suivit de près par Lucy, Juvia, Happy et Mirajane, _Tu sais pas être plus discret dans tes entrées ?!_ »

« _Tu m'cherches, caleçon-man ?!_ »

« _Ça suffit ! Vous êtes dans la chambre d'une malade alors un peu de tenue !_ », hurla Erza en frappant sans ménagement sur les deux rivaux qui valsèrent sans grâce à travers le mur.

Assise dans son lit, Hermione regardait le spectacle affligeant qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, un sourire crispé tordant ses lèvres. Bon sang… dans quel pétrin s'était-elle encore foutue ? C'était quoi ce monde malade ?

 **Voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre. Il ne s'y passe pas grand chose, mais j'espère qu'il vous aura plu quand même :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 3**

 **Salut, voici enfin le chapitre 4. Désolée, je n'ai pas pu poster ces deux dernières semaines car j'étais en vacances en Italie. J'aime assez ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira aussi.**

 **Guest : merci pour le commentaire. J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur.**

 **Je vais peut-être devoir passer du rating T au M en raison de quelques scènes potentiellement violentes.**

 **Manoir Malefoy ( Après la fête, soir de la disparition d'Hermione )**

L'atmosphère était électrique… glaciale. Serrée dans sa robe de soirée noire à corset, Bellatrix Lestrange frappait rageusement du pied contre de sol de pierres grises des caves du manoir Malefoy.

A ses pieds, maintenu à genoux par deux mangemorts au regard fou, Drago gardait obstinément les yeux rivés sur ses genoux. Tous ses membres étaient secoués de tremblements dus au froid et à la douleur que lui causaient les tortures que lui faisait subir la plus fidèle servante du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il se retenait avec peine d'éclater en sanglot tant tout son corps le faisait souffrir. L'ancien prince des Serpentards ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à ce qui l'avait amené là, couvert de blessures et de crasse comme un vulgaire elfe de maison :

Le sortilège utilisé par Hermione afin de s'échapper n'était pas passé inaperçu auprès des personnes présentes ce soir-là. Toutes avaient clairement ressenti le déplacement d'air causé par l'utilisation d'un puissant sort noir... et l'absence de la jeune amie du Survivant s'était rapidement remarquée.

Quand sa tante avait fait irruption dans la bibliothèque face à laquelle le Serpentard était toujours planté, la femme avait rapidement fait le lien entre le sortilège, la disparition d'Hermione et la présence de Drago sur les lieux du délit.

« _Où se trouve-t-elle ?!_ , hurla la femme de Rodolphus en assénant une gifle brutale à son neveu, _Réponds-moi, sale traitre à ton sang ! Où s'est enfuie la Sang de Bourbe ! Je sais que tu l'as aidée ! Tu as aidé cette vermine à m'échapper ! Où se cache-t-elle ?!_ »

Cela faisant maintenant près d'une heure que le jeune homme se trouvait là, agenouillé sur le sol humide des caves de sa propre maison. Une heure que Bellatrix l'interrogeait, ne se privant pas de jeter quelques doloris et autres sorts noirs, tous plus douloureux les uns que les autres, ou de requérir à certaines techniques moldues comme l'usage du fouet ou du couteau.

« _Je ne sais pas…_ , répondit faiblement Drago sans pour autant lever la tête vers son bourreau, _J'ignore… où elle a pu aller… et même si je le savais… Je ne te le dirais pas…_ »

« _Menteur ! Traitre ! Vermine ! Bon à rien ! Lâche ! Merdeux !_ »

Chaque insulte était ponctuée par un coup de tisonnier, arrachant des gémissements de douleur au pauvre garçon qui commençait à peiner à garder les yeux ouverts. Le blond sentait qu'il s'affaiblissait. Si Bellatrix continuait sur sa lancée, il ne pensait pas qu'il pourrait rester conscient encore longtemps.

« _Je ne mens pas… Et tu peux toujours me faire subir toutes les tortures du monde… Je ne cèderai pas… J'ai choisi mon camp… et ce n'est pas celui de Voldemort… J'en ai assez d'être lâche…_ »

« _De quel droit ?!_ , la voix de Bellatrix était devenue hystérique alors qu'elle se saisissait d'un fer chauffé à blanc que venait de lui remettre un elfe de maison, _De quel droit prononces-tu le nom du maitre ?! Tu te mets du côté des Sangs de Bourbes ?! Soit ! Alors je vais te traiter comme je les traite !_ »

Un des mangemorts qui maintenaient Drago au sol obligea celui-ci à relever la tête. Les yeux gris acier du garçon s'écarquillèrent quand il avisa ce que sa tante tenait dans la main. Il tenta de se débattre, mais il était bien trop faible pour réussir à se défaire de la prise ferme des deux hommes qui le tenaient immobiles.

« _Aujourd'hui, Drago_ , chantonna la femme brune aux yeux déments en soulevant le t-shirt noir et déchiré de son neveu afin de dévoiler son ventre, _Tu vas devenir mon esclave… Je vais te marquer et te confisquer ta baguette… Crois-moi... Je vais tellement bien m'occuper de toi que tu souhaiteras de tout ton cœur être mort… Tu vas regretter d'avoir choisi le camp des perdants..._ »

Le hurlement que le fils de Lucius poussa quand le fer brulant toucha la peau sensible de son ventre lui déchira les cordes vocales. Cette souffrance était probablement la pire qu'il n'avait jamais expérimentée. Lentement, il se sentit sombrer alors qu'une odeur de viande grillée lui parvenait aux narines et que le rire sadique de sa nouvelle maitresse résonnait dans ses oreilles.

 **Plus tard**

Quand il reprit connaissance, il se trouvait dans un endroit plongé dans le noir complet. Il était allongé sur une surface dure et froide. Un sol… et s'il en jugeait par l'odeur, il avait été abandonné dans les caves après sa petite séance de torture.

Son corps entier le tiraillait. Le bilan paraissait plutôt lourd : un nombre incalculable d'entaille un peu partout, des longues lacérations dans le dos, quelques côtes cassées, une épaule déboitée… sans compter cette marque au fer rouge qui lui brûlait désagréablement la chair.

Drago tenta de se redresser doucement en serrant les dents, faisant tinter les chaines attachées au mur et serrées à ses poignets à l'en faire saigner. Dans quel bordel il venait de se foutre ? Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû tenir tête à Bellatrix… mais d'un côté, il ne regrettait pas. Il en avait assez de jouer le bon mangemort dévoué et fanatique. Il aurait seulement voulu ne pas se retrouver dans une telle situation… En espérant que Granger soit en sécurité… qu'il n'ait pas à subir ça pour rien…

Soudain, des pas se rapprochèrent de sa position. Par réflexe, il se recula vivement et, faisant fi de la douleur qu'il ressentait, se roula en boule contre le mur, le regard rivé sur la silhouette qui avançait vers lui et le cœur battant la chamade.

La lumière blanche d'une baguette l'éclaira et le Serpentard pu enfin voir le visage de son visiteur. La peur s'insinua en Drago comme du poison. Sa respiration s'accéléra et de nouvelles larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Il allait faire une crise de panique... Là, à trente centimètres de lui se tenait Fenrir Greyback dont le visage sale était fendu par un sourire carnassier, révélant des dents jaunes et pointues. Le loup-garou se pencha en avant, plaçant à son visage à quelques centimètres de Drago, son haleine fétide à l'odeur de sang s'écrasant sur le visage du blond. Drago se mit à trembler alors que le sourire de Greyback s'élargissait.

Son enfer venait de commencer.


	5. Informations

Hello ! Je sais que je ne poste plus depuis un moment, mais je suis à l'Université et les cours me prennent trop de temps pour que je puisse faire autre chose.

 **PPita Bienai** je compte reprendre l'écriture de cette histoire prochainement, mais je t'autorise toutefois à reprendre les chapitre déjà écrits et à imaginer ta propre suite. Je serais curieuse de voir quelle genre d'histoire tu pourrais proposer ;)

Quoi qu'il en soit, je compte bien continuer d'écrire cette fic.

Kiss


End file.
